Needing someone
by Wallflower134
Summary: Alia is a dreamer with a big heart. Draco Malfoy is just a player who only cares for himself. Alia believes differently but doesn't do anything for her fear of him not liking her back. But what if Draco did and was just hiding it? what happens when Draco gets a hold on Alia's diary? A/N: Sorry I am really bad at summaries but please read Rated M for lemons, bad language etc.
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1

_Where are the guys that are in the stories, the movies, the fairy tails? Were they all really just made up? I use to doubt that but now…I am a sixteen year old girl who is attend my sixth year at Hogwarts and i'll tell you now the only mature thing i've noticed about these boys that is anywhere near any fairytale is zero_

_I'm not really one of those girls that attracts guys like Draco, my all time crush, or even Fred Weasly, the most attractive male in Gryffindor. Instead I attract guys like Neville Longbottom, Zachary Smith, Ron Weasly,etc. those are the type of guys I get, the attractive, gets some girls type of guys. I mostly get the guys who act like they're the nicest guys in the world but when they get tired and bored of you they'll show their true colors and push you away like and I'm sick of that. I want a guy to hold my hand, not my breast, someone who will say 'I love you' and mean it, to give me hugs, not grab my ass, to kiss my cheek win I'm upset, not try and sleep with me, I want a gentlemen, not a teenage boy. I want a fairy tail a love story the love song you'll hear repeatedly on the radio a romantic movie I want happiness. That's all I want, I'm sick of having my heartbreak. For once I need someone to show me how to live. _

"What the hell Alia!" my best friend, Calla, shrieked right into my ear. "'_I mostly get the guys who act like they're the nicest guys in the world but when they get tired and bored of you they'll show their true colors and push you away like and I'm sick of that.__'_ like what the fuck is this shit? Alia you never even dated anyone so how can you even say that? and where are you going to find this prince charming?" my face started to flush, we were in the Great Hall eating breakfast. I didn't expect her to steal my diary but she just started reading it and it was out loud. But when she began reading i was hoping she would actually say something like 'oh you'll find him someday!' or 'that guy from last year was drunk! don't let that change your perspective on men' or something like that but of course she has to say something like that.

"Oh w-well I just thought that there would be someone like Jordan that I-" I didn't get to finish what I was about to say as Calla was giving me her 'shut up' glare at me. Calla sighed, and ran a hand through her hair.

"Alia please, Jordan is only a rare find. No other guy is like him, which is why I picked him as my boyfriend." I cringed at that word, it was gross, not because of the word boyfriend but because Jordan is Calla's brother. I'm not even talking about a half brother, or step brother, or even an adopted brother, no it's her own flesh and blood she was dating and it was just downright gross.

"Well yeah I know but I just…I want someone to want me like…Jordan does with you" I still felt awkward saying that, it was just so weird to me. Calla flipped her hair over her shoulder and sighed again.

"Oh well I guess I shouldn't get mad at you. I completely understand. You want someone unique" Calla chuckled and tutted at me "oh Alia you're so stupid" she cooed in my ear. I felt my whole body heat up from anger and embarrassment. Calla then stood up and ruffled my hair "Alia" she whispered in my ear, she didn't want to be overheard from the rest of the great hall, "you'll never find someone unique so stop trying." She then left to meet up with her boyfriend, leaving me baffled. Calla has said some really mean things to me before but it was never this bad.

I face planted onto the table, letting out a groan earning some stares form my fellow Hufflepuffs. I wish that Calla could be a true friend for once but she never is. I know that it's crazy that I'm even friends with her since she treats me like shit but it's only because she's the only one who even talks to me so I kind of have to be friends with her. Calla knows of my secret crush on my worst bully, Draco Malfoy. She threatened me that if I wasn't her friend she'd tell everyone. I didn't care if everyone else knew but Calla would make sure to especially let Draco know about my crush on him and i did not want that to happen.

"Hello Stanwood" I literally jumped in my seat and froze as I heard Draco Malfoy whisper my last name in my ear. Draco's arm slid around my petite shoulders "sweet Stanwood did you finish the history of magic essay?" Of course that's what he's concerned about. I am so sick of him always doing that, even if i did have a major crush on him this was one thing I really hated about him. He always thinks just because I'm defenseless with out Calla he can steal my essays well I'm through with this! I quickly stood up and glared down at him. A smirk was placed on my lips as he stared at me with wide eyes and jaw dropped from shock but quickly recovered as he smirked right back and stood up. He was at least six foot as I was five foot I had to look up at him.

"Let me repeat my question, Stanwood did you finish the essay?" my legs felt like jelly and my neck was starting to cramp up. I sighed and managed to nod my head

"Yeah it's in my bag in the common room" Draco scowled at me

"Well what good is it there? Bring it over! I have that class next…I'll make sure to give you a little treat." He said the last part while leaning over me, our inches one inch away from each others. I gulped loudly and blushed as I was nodding my head profusely.

"What makes you think I even want a treat? Malfoy" I asked a little more braver than the last time. He sneered

"Because I know about the girl's wants and needs and I can tell that you need to be touched Stanwood" heat started to spread throughout my body and without even thinking I smacked Draco Malfoy across the face. The smack was loud enough for the whole table to hear and a pink hand print was splayed across Draco's face. Draco clenched his jaw as held his marked cheek.

"You will pay for that Stanwood" Draco growled at me and fear started feeding on me. I stayed on the spot I was standing. I kept telling myself to move but my fear was eating at me and I just couldn't, I stayed glued to the very spot in front of Draco. I braced myself for the worst but nothing came, he just stood there looking down at me, sneering.

"You're not even worth harming Stanwood" Draco backed off and walked away. I stood there, paralyzed trying to run through everything that had just happened. _I just hit Draco Malfoy. I can't believe I did that. I want him to like me not loathe! What in the name of Helga was I thinking? Nothing that's what I was thinking. _I finally snapped out of it and picked my stuff up and went to my next class, History of magic.

* * *

"OK so let me get this straight"said my so called best friend Calla "you actually smacked Draco Malfoy?" I shushed her and darted my eyes around the History of Magic room, making sure nobody heard me and then nodded my head to confirm her question.

"Yes i did now keep your voice down, i don't want to get in trouble" Calla rolled her eyes

"Huh I thought you had balls hufflepuff? where did they go? what did you just rent them for that moment with Draco?" I gave her a fake smile as I clenched both of my fists.

"Thanks Calla" I said through gritted teeth but she didn't notice as she smiled back and said your welcome. Ever since the beginning of class I could feel a pair of eyes on me that was unsettling me. I knew who it was, Draco Malfoy was angry with me for the whole essay thing/smack thing. This was my first time ever that I stood up to Draco Malfoy and he was clearly not happy. But It's his freaking sixth year at Hogwarts and you would think that he would start growing up and start his own work. In my relief class was ending as I started to pack I realized that Calla left without me. I rolled my eyes

"Thanks Calla for leaving me" I mumbled under my breath

"Oh starting to talk to yourself Alia?" I groaned at the sound of Draco's voice as I bent down to grab my stuff.

"Go away Draco I do not want to talk to you I just want to get to my next class in peace and that is certainly not going to happen with you." Draco didn't retort something back and I flushed thinking he must have left but as I turned around he was still there, staring at me. Then it hit me _he was staring at me ass wow what a-_ I didn't get to finish the thought as Draco pulled me towards him kissing me. I was in such a shock that I didn't do anything but when I got over it I didn't know if I should push him away or keep on kissing him. His lips were soft and it was giving me such a funny feeling in my tummy but…I pushed him away. Tears were forming in my eyes; I covered my mouth and ran out of the room, not even bothering to get my other stuff.

* * *

Draco's P.O.V

_What the hell had just happened? We were kissing and now she's crying. I am very sure she doesn't even have a boyfriend. _I sighed _woman are so complicated._ I decided to grab her stuff, she might want these later on in the future and she'll have to come and get it. I studied the things on her desk, a quill, two notebooks, and two books titled '_Perks of being a wallflower'I raised my eyebrows at the books __muggle books for sure…do I really want to touch this shit?_ I sighed _ok I will but I'll make sure to hide them just in case anyone would find me with them in my hands._ I shoved the book in my bag and looked at the other book it said _'diary'_ _oh well I have luck on my side today_ that's when Granger came in. I sneered in her direction

"Granger what are you doing here?" she didn't make any retort but headed straight towards me. I immediately grabbed my wand just in case she tried to pull something, but she didn't.

"Hand over Alia's things Malfoy" I looked down at my hands that had Alia's things. I still had the notebook that said _diary _on the front of the notebook. I couldn't pass the opportunity could I? I mean it was the bloody girl's diary so I started to be a little sneak. I put up a fight with Granger, like always.

"No Granger I think I'm just going to keep this, it might help me out in class…actually now that I think of it why do you want it Granger?" that's when I looked closely at her hair, "Granger" had a piece of black in it…Alia's hair is black…and her eyes are blue…but Granger's eyes are…I don't know but it is certainly not blue…is it? Still this isn't Granger but how could Alia whip up poly juice potion this fast? The so called Granger started to blush in front of me and started to look away, oh yes this is indeed not Granger because she would never blush because of me.

"J-just give it to me Malfoy" I smirked this was not the best response that she could give me.

"All right but in the hallway I can hear people coming in. She raised an eyebrow at me and obliged. We went out into the hallway where nobody was around and I pushed her onto a wall

"I wont kiss you in that get up Alia" her eyes went wide

"I am certainly not Alia Malfoy!" she spluttered out. I laughed at she thinks that its that easy to deceive me.

"Alia I know it's you now stop pretending to be like Granger" she shook her head and I kissed her. If it was Granger she'd push back and smack me, if it was Alia she'll take her time and then push me away but this person was not doing either of those. Instead she was kissing me back, dragging her hands to grab a fistful of hair. That's when I heard I small gasp that wasn't coming from the girl in front of me since she was to busy kissing me. I opened my eyes finding Alia…wait if that was Alia then who is. I pulled away finding Calla, Alia's best friend. O_h shit_


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

A/Q: "You don't need someone to complete you. You only need someone to accept you completely."-anonymous

* * *

Alia's P.O.V

I didn't mean to cry when Draco kissed me.I didn't mean to bust into tears when I caught my so-called "best friend" in the arms of my crush, Draco Malfoy. I also didn't mean to crash into someone as I was running outside, near the forbidden forest.

"_Ow!"_ i looked up and found one of the Weasly twin right in front of me_ "_oh Helga I am so sorry I'm just so clumsy" I kept on ranting as the person I just ran into, which was either Fred or George, whom was finding this all quite amusing to themselves from the smirk on their face; until they realized I was crying. I didn't know who the heck it was until I heard their voice.

"You ok?" I knew this voice pretty well, it belongs to George's, I was probably the only one who knew the difference by just hearing his voice, but once I realized what I heard was those two words I always needed someone to ask, I just began to burst for no reason. Maybe it was because I was upset, or maybe i just needed to cry in someone's arms. I don't know but I'm pretty sure if this was any other person i would be doing the same thing I'm doing now.

I didn't mean to spill my guts out to him, like I said it was just in the moment, I was said, he was here, arms wide open and I just fell in as if we did this everyday. But it just felt reassuring to just spill all of this out to someone that I couldn't stop and eventually I began at the beginning, where the whole problem began with Calla and had ended with her _and_ Malfoy.

After what felt like ages George finally spoke "Why do you even like that git anyways?" he asked me. I sniffled and looked up at him, anger was shown on his features. I thought about it _why did I like Draco? He wasn't a prince charming like the one I've always wanted; he was the complete opposite actually but then again in another way he was probably exactly like a real prince. _

I shrugged "I guess…he's just that type of guy that every girl likes. He's handsome, charming, knows how to please a girl and he's rich. He's sort of like a prince if you think about it." George sneered, I laughed at his reaction because I knew he was going to make that face at me for saying that, but his expression quickly changed to a seriousness.

"I like it when you smile" he told me with his voice just as serious as his expression on his face, I felt my face flush at his comment; I looked away mumbling a thanks. That's when I realized I was sitting on George's lap and was hugging him _when in Helga's name did i climb on his lap...Oh Helga I was on George! Alia you are such a fucking ninny get the hell off him!_ I quickly scrambled off of him _he must think I am completely weird_

"George I am so, so, so, so _sorry_ about all of this, you don't even know me and I just literally pop out of nowhere and start spilling my guts about everything and-" I didn't realized that George had stood up to face me, I didn't realize he grabbed my face while I was talking but I did realize his lips were on mine, hard, forceful but in the good way. I groaned at the touch of our lips. I wasn't even sure why I kissed back but i did an I felt a million butterflies in my stomach "You know Alia" he began "I think you might talk to much" he chuckled as I blushed. He kissed me again and I felt so everything, maybe it was fate that Calla kissed Draco. Maybe that was a wake up call for me, I shouldn't be with Draco, I was supposed to give up. So at that moment I did give up, I forgot everything and just kissed this some what stranger in front of me. Finally my life was content, perfect, nothing can or could possibly go wrong now.

Who knew I was beyond wrong.

* * *

Draco's P.O.V

I stared in confusion at Calla. _What the fuck had just happened? I thought I was snogging Alia when really it was…Calla? Wow I thought Calla was fucked up but this is just the worst I've ever seen her do. Cheating. She was cheating on her brother…can this girl get any worse? But I knew I spoke to soon._

"Draco I want to go out with you" she stated. What was weird it didn't seem as if I even had a choice in the matter. I shrugged

"Sure" I like Alia but that was the reason. I have been attracted to Alia for far to long now and I need a distraction other than _Parkinson_. I cringed at that name. Parkinson was the most annoying girl on the earth, I rather date Calla and yet here I was, actually going out with Calla.

Her smile was smug on her face, as if she had just won something. I know. I've seen it before on myself. But what was it she won? Other than me: of course. I shook it off. I didn't want to keep thinking about it. All this thinking in one day is making my brain hurt.

"So what about Robbie?" I asked. I didn't care if she was going to cheat on him but I rather not have a punch to my perfect face.

"I was going to dump him and give him to Alia as a treat for being such a good girl." Man Calla was a complete bitch. She better be good in bed or else I am going to be extremely upset.

Calla sneaked her arm around my waist and rested her hand in my back pocket. _Ok good to know that she isn't afraid of a little touching._

"I'm gonna go to the Gryffindor common room, I need to break it off with Robbie" I nodded my head. I could really care less

"Wait for me outside" I nodded my head again

"Sure thing babe" I walked off to the Hogwarts grounds finding a very cozy Alia next to a smug red head. Something started to bubble inside my chest. I wanted to grab the boy's hair and pull him off of Alia. _Dammit why am I feeling like this? It's so foreign to me. I hate it I need it to go away._ I couldn't wait for Calla to get out here so I can drag her back to anywhere and fuck her brains out. I needed this feeling to go away and the only way I was ever able to do that was with sex.

"_Oh Draco!" _Calla kept repeating my name. It was annoying to me; I wanted to know what it was like to hear Alia scream my name with ecstasy. Just the thought of her was the only reason I kept on going in and out of this girl in front of me. I hated this. I hated knowing I could never be with Alia. The thought of it made me pump harder and faster in Calla. I just wanted the damn thoughts to just go away, and sadly it wasn't happening any time soon.

Calla had already climaxed a few times but I haven't once. I wanted to forget about Alia, but having Alia in my head was what made me want to climax, but I didn't want to. Not into Calla, I wanted to try and do this without Alia's help but I'm assuming that, that's not gonna happen anytime soon.

So I let Alia consume my mind. I imagined this girl underneath me who was withering, gasping, screaming, moaning my name out loud was Alia.

"Oh Draco!" I imagined Alia screaming just as Calla was. She touched her breast, squeezing her hard nipple, sending me over the edge as I imagined it was Alia doing so. Oh Salazar!

I finally came into Calla. She was gasping for air when I pulled out of her.

"Holy shit Draco that…that was-" she kept on going but I didn't pay her any mind. I know what she was saying. I was amazing, such an animal, etc. etc. every girl said the same thing after I shagged them. I quickly put on my clothes. I wanted to get out of here before any of the girls started to come into the girl's dormitory. I didn't want to be caught naked with her. I knew she was going to give me hell just like all of the other girls did after I left them. They would complain '_Draco why'd you just leave I wanted to snuggle' 'Draco you didn't say I love you back'_ ugh I am so sick of it! All these girls are all just the same…so why is it I cant stop thinking of Stanwood?

A/N: yes I do know where I am going through this story trust me. Now I want to say thanks to my three new followers you guys rock! And if you want me to shout out your name just let me know, I don't want to use your name if you're going to feel uncomfortable anyways again thanks!

P.S you guys should read Broken Open by Dawn-Of-Indescribable-Colors, it is a Draco/OC story, rated M and is filled with lemons and S.M.U.T. It's very dramatic and is just an amazing story, you guys should check it out!

P.P.S. I didn't check Draco's P.O.V...i got lazy :P


End file.
